


Day 4: Lending the Other a Coat/Hat/Scarf to Keep Them Warm

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "What was so important that we just had to come up here at ten o'clock at night?" he asked, lacing our hands together on my thigh. I pointed at the sky, and his eyes followed my finger, widening when he saw what I was looking at. "You can see all the constellations from here," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. "Look, there's Orion's belt. See it?" "Yeah," Steve breathed, undisguised awe in his voice. "It's been a real long time since I looked at the stars, you know?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward title alert, but I'm using my challenge prompts as titles, so... *shrug*

"You're the first one to complain about the cold," Steve muttered as he followed me up the narrow wooden staircase that led up from the back of our bedroom closet – very Bat Cave, I had thought when we first looked at the place, and most definitely one of the main reasons I was all for dropping what seemed like a ludicrous wad of cash on our moderately sized brownstone.

It wasn't as if we couldn't afford it; seventy years of military back pay for each of us added up to more money than I could ever fathom, which was why Steve and I agreed to give the majority of it to a charity that meant something to us; namely, American Veterans for Equal Rights. We could damn well get behind its cause: pursuing equal rights for LGBTQ veterans, and they needed the money more than two overgrown Brooklyn boys. We got by just fine on our pensions and our Avengers Initiative paychecks with plenty to put in savings for the future. For _our_ future.

"Yeah, but… rooftop deck, Stevie," I replied, as if that was an adequate explanation, but he was used to my non sequiturs, partial notions, and jumbled thoughts by that time. I was better by a long shot than the bedraggled, perpetually befuddled self-made hermit Steve rescued in Bucharest and the paranoid, mistrustful mental case he brought home from Wakanda. Better, yes, but not cured, and we had both learned to take things day by day. Some days were shit, but most days – the vast majority of days, in fact – reminded me of why life was worth living.

"Yep, that's what it is, Buck," Steve said in an unimpressed tone as we stepped out of the glass-enclosed bulkhead onto our roof, where most of the surface area was covered by a weatherproofed wood floor, the rest of the ground was earmarked for a little garden in the spring, and the whole thing was surrounded by a wooden balustrade. Now, the wood floor and the railing were covered in snow, though only a dusting, since Steve was compulsive about clearing the deck every time more than an inch fell. The patio table and chairs had been stowed for the winter, so the only seat available was the built in wooden porch swing, illuminated only dimly by the solar lamp screwed onto the railing nearby. I dragged Steve over to the swing, brushing off the seat with my sleeve and gesturing for him to sit next to me.

"Please?" I asked, blinking up at him, and he smiled the way he did when he was trying _not_ to smile, sitting on the bench next to me and putting his arm, heavy and warm, around my shoulders.

"What was so important that we just _had_ to come up here at ten o'clock at night?" he asked. I pointed at the sky, and his eyes followed my finger, widening when he saw what I was looking at.

"You can see all the constellations from here," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder. "Look, there's Orion's belt. See it?"

"Yeah," Steve breathed, undisguised awe in his voice. "It's been a real long time since I looked at the stars, you know? It was too bright in Manhattan to see 'em, even from the top of the Tower."

I hummed, soaking in the warmth of his shoulder through his hooded sweatshirt. We both wore little more than pajamas, or at least outfits that would serve as pajamas if we ever managed to keep our clothes on for more than three seconds after crawling into bed together. Steve was like a blast furnace, radiating more than enough heat to keep the two of us warm under the covers, even besides everything we got up to under there that got our blood boiling. "When was the last time we really sat and looked at the stars together? Near London?"

Steve thought for a moment. "No, after we left Paris, I think."

I nodded, but I let it drop; neither of us liked to spend too much time thinking about the war. "Oh!" I exclaimed, pointing again. "There's Cassiopeia."

After a moment, it was Steve's turn to point. "Ursa Major."

"There's the Big Dipper. And the Little Dipper!"

We sat on the roof until we found all of the constellations we knew and then started making up a few of our own. I burrowed deeper and deeper into Steve's side the longer we stayed out, until he finally pulled back to look at me.

"Wanna go in?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"You're shivering so hard _my_ teeth are chattering," he said with a wry grin. "Here. If you wanna stay out for a few more minutes, that's okay. Just put this on."

He unzipped his hoodie and pulled his arms out of it, making a show of shaking it out like a cape and draping it over my shoulders. "You'll be cold," I complained, although I snuggled into the warm fabric anyway. It smelled like Steve, the same clean, masculine scent I'd craved since we were teenagers learning how to love each other in secret.

"I'm fine." Steve kissed my temple, wrapping his arm around me again, now clad in only a long-sleeved thermal. "You know I run hot."

"Mmm, yeah, you do." I nestled into his side, content in a way only Steve's presence had ever made me feel. "Just a couple more minutes, okay?"

"Anything you want, Buck." Those words, that fond tone… I still had a hard time believing I deserved them sometimes.

When we at last retreated into the warmth of our bedroom, Steve went downstairs to turn off the lights and set the alarm, and I stripped off his hoodie and tossed it on the bed, shucking my black Henley and my flannel pajama pants – these ones light blue with cartoon penguins all over them. Naked, I started to turn back the covers to climb into bed, but the hoodie caught my eye, and a slow smile spread across my face as I heard Steve's footsteps on the stairs.

By the time Steve made it to the bedroom doorway, I was wearing nothing but his hoodie, unzipped, as I reclined against the pillows with one hand tucked under my head and the other stroking my dick, one foot planted on the bed and the other leg bent and splayed out to the side. I smirked across the room at him, enjoying the way his mouth fell open. "Come warm me up," I said, pulling one side of his hoodie back just far enough to reveal one nipple, and he needed no further coaxing, yanking off his shirt and stepping out of his pants on his way to the bed.

"Jesus, Bucky," Steve sighed, crawling onto the bed and pausing to mouth at the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, which twitched at his attention. "You're a dream come true."

"Look who's talking," I murmured, absorbing the way the muscles in his back flexed when he kissed his way up my thigh. He lifted his head to look at me, his blue eyes darkened with lust and his full lips reddened, and I beckoned him upward, moaning aloud at the promise of his big, thick cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs as he crawled up the length of my body. "Lemme suck you, baby," I whispered, tracing his beautiful jaw with my fingertips.

"What, you wanna suck this?" He gave me a smile sexy enough to singe off my eyebrows as he rearranged his long limbs so he knelt over my body, his knees wedged in my armpits, and took himself in hand, squeezing tightly from root to tip.

"Fuck, yeah," I sighed, gripping his ass and pulling him toward me to lap at him. While he held his cock steady so I could occupy my hands with kneading his ass, I teased him, nibbling lightly at his foreskin just to hear him whimper. These were among my favorite moments: focusing wholly on Steve's pleasure, taking him out of his head for a little while, making his control slip. I gazed up at him through my eyelashes with his dick resting on my lower lip and breathed, "Fuck my face, sugar."

Steve sucked in a quick breath, precome trickling onto my waiting tongue, and my eyes fluttered closed in satisfaction at the vaguely sweet taste. "Bucky," he whispered, leaning over me to brace his hands on either side of my head, and I opened my mouth wider, moaning in anticipation as he pushed his stiff, satiny-soft heat between my wet lips. Meeting his eyes as he hovered over my head, I gave a minute nod, tightening my lips around him and flattening my tongue against the sensitive underside the way he loved.

It was all the signal he needed, and he bit his lip as he moved deeper into my mouth, drawing back and pushing forward again until he was pumping in and out of my mouth at a steady pace. He knew exactly how much I could take, never thrusting even a millimeter further than that, bringing me to the edge of choking on his cock but never pushing me over. Tears streamed from my eyes, my chin covered with saliva, and I breathed through my nose harder and harder as he fucked in and out faster, chasing gratification between my lips and on my tongue.

Unlike me, Steve became all but non-verbal when he was close to finishing; the only coherent word left in his vocabulary at that point was my name, and I craved hearing it in the high, breathless voice only an impending orgasm could pull from him. The rhythm of his hips became uneven and his soft groans grew louder, his dick growing somehow harder against my tongue, like granite wrapped in silk, and there it was:

"Bucky, ungh, Buh- _Bucky_ …"

"Mm-hmm," I managed with my mouth full, staring in awe at the bliss written all over his face. One thing hadn't changed since I first fell in love with Steve: he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, even after decades and physical transformations and a lifetime of sorrows. Watching him edging closer and closer to oblivion – the sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest, the long, dark eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks, the slackening of his plush lips – flooded me with an almost painful upwelling of love for him.

It was so powerful, in fact, that regardless of my total lack of physical stimulation, my orgasm blindsided me, my toes curling and my closely-trimmed fingernails digging into the taut skin of his ass as streaks of come painted my belly and chest. My lips relaxed around his cock as I choked out a series of clipped cries, and he pulled out of my mouth, reaching down to cup my chin in one hand and stroke his cock with the other. Unable to speak, I merely held out my tongue, half-lidded eyes locked on the whisper-quick motion of his hand, and when he came with a guttural cry, I took it all, greedy for the taste of him, chasing the last drops with my tongue until he shuddered, over-stimulated, and flopped onto his side next to me, panting.

"Fuck," he sighed, slipping an arm around my waist, either ignoring or not caring about the cooling ribbons of come up my front. "How the hell did you do that, babe? That was _amazing_."

"No, _you're_ amazing." I wormed my way out of his hoodie, turning on my side and tucking myself against him to twine our legs and claim a kiss.

"I didn't do anything."

I raised an eyebrow, licking my lips as suggestively as I could muster. "I never met anybody else who could make me shoot off just by fucking my mouth."

Steve actually had the nerve to blush.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
